The Walking Dead: Resistance
by seniorcopycat
Summary: In the aftermath of the death of Lee, young Clementine is left all on her own in a world dominated by the dead. But suddenly this lost child is given a new sense of hope and purpose as she joins a group of survivors/resistance fighters who fight to eliminate all the walkers on the planet as well as fight against insane survivors and rescue what is left of the populace. Spoilers BTW
1. Prologue

**The Walking Dead: Resistance**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It all began just like any other day…

And then… the dead started to rise and attack the living left and right. It amazing how quickly things can go from bad… to total sucksville. Within weeks a fast acting virus infected everyone in the United States, and within months… the world. The virus reanimates peoples bodies, makes them hateful, violent… as well as give them a really, really bad case the munchies.

There's no way anybody could have seen this coming, or even prepare for it. How could we? At first people didn't know what to make of it, the dead were up, eating people and turning them into more of them, of course many people also thought the army or the national guard would eliminate them all, well they were wrong.

Then as the infection spread and the chaos grew, the people of the world started to realize the hard truth; they all had to get a weapon or gun and learn how to use it. Of course many people didn't realize at first that to kill a walker you need to destroy their brains, or shoot them in the dead. If they had realized that in the first place… then some innocent woman out there could have avoided becoming a human happy meal.

As walkers began to outnumber humans, well that is when people started to lose whatever was left of their minds and turn on each other. The once good people of the planet Earth began to lie, cheat, steal and even kill in order to survive. Some organized themselves into groups, others severed all emotional ties and focused solely on their own survival.

Others on the other hand somehow found redemption in this new world by protecting their fellow survivors, people like former UGA Professor Lee Everett for example, who spent a majority of the post apocalypse protecting a little girl named Clementine. Both eventually joined up with a group of survivors in Macon and for over three months the group struggled to stay alive.

Eventually, they all fell one by one, either due to the dead or the living, though it was mainly the latter. Soon enough it came down to just Lee and Clementine, unfortunately Lee became bitten by a walker while trying to find a man that Clementine shouldn't have trusted and in order to prevent him from turning, Clementine tearfully put him down to prevent reanimation.

Now on her own Clementine must now find a way to survive this horrific world without the help of Lee or any of the others. But it's a large world out there, a very large world full of all sorts of survivors. Some fight to protect the free, the others only have one goal on their minds; survival. Clementine must also make a choice; either hold onto her idealistic and childlike morals and die, or harden and do whatever it takes to survive…

She thought it was over, she thought she had survived the horror… but she was wrong. Once again, the survivors of the post-apocalypse are all gonna be fighting… fighting… for their lives.

And so, the war of the post-apocalypse begins now.


	2. Jed and Robert

**Chapter 2: Jed and Robert**

The smell of decay weighed heavily in the air, filling lungs with its foul stench with every breath. Groans of hunger can be heard from every corner of the city of Savannah. Walking corpses roamed the streets searching for their next meal while others wander aimlessly. The once empty city belongs to the dead now.

A nine year-old African-American girl named Clementine held onto the heavy pistol that she had retrieved from a dead security guard with a firm grip, despite her constant shaking. Tears flowing down her bloodied cheeks, she continued to walk towards the outskirts of Savannah. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to walk through the field of gold.

She walks down the slope that opens up the field, stumbling a little as she goes down. The small girl continued to walk in the field until she came upon a small clearing with a log lying in the center of it. A weeping willow overhangs the clearing and an abandoned red car was parked nearby, creating a pleasant setting. Clementine slowly walked towards the log and settled down her tired body onto it. The cool, smooth surface of the wood soothed her aching body. She looked around anxiously, expecting to find the people that Lee instructed her to find before he died and hoping to not meet anymore strangers that could do her harm.

Something shining in the sun caught Clementine's eye suddenly; she reached down for it and scooped them up. They were gun shells, both cold and deadly. They settles in her hand as she examined them.

But before she could do or think anything else, something else catches her eyes and makes her stand up straight. She squinted her eyes to get a good look but all she could see were two figures walking on top a hill in the distance.

The nine year old started to contemplate whether she could call out to these people are hide from them. She gripped the gun and the shells tightly in her little hands till eventually she noticed the figures had stopped moving and were now looking in her direction. Fear started to appear on Clementine's face as she begins to pant.

"_No…Don't be afraid. You can do this_," she gulped, trying to convince them.

But with every forced step she took towards the two figures, the strained smile of optimism on her lips faded little by little until at last, her expression was wreaked by a downhearted and frightened frown.

It was not them.

Her heart now beginning to race with panic and her hands shaking with fear, she bolted for the nearby willow tree and concealed herself behind it. The two figures whom she had mistakenly believe to be Omid and Christa were not her friends at all. From their appearance, she could see that they were both men, quite tall and imposing, at that. She shook her head frantically, and her heart beat faster and harder as the footsteps drew closer...and closer...and closer...

What could she do? Both men were clearly armed and dangerous, judging from the glimpse of their weapons she got just before she ran for cover. What possible hope did she stand against not one, but two armed men who were trained in the use of their firearms? Hitting walkers' heads and still bottles was one thing; shooting at live people who could easily dodge her clumsy shots was another. If she decided to retaliate, then surely she would die before she even managed to hit one of them with a shot.

But being passive and placing her trust in complete strangers could be even more dangerous. She shuddered at the very thought of coming across another Andy St. John. Experience had taught her that sometimes, the living were more to be feared than the dead.

It was now or never.

Squinting her eyes, Clementine took a deep breath and jumped out of her cover, pointing her pistol straight at the forehead of one of the men. Despite the fear which petrified every single fiber of her being, she had to be brave, if not for herself, then at the very least for the sake of the promise she made to Lee. A pang of panic struck her again when she saw that both men instantaneously dodged her weapon's trajectory by rolling out of the way in a style that only trained military personnel could. Nevertheless, she re-aimed her pistol at the one on her right, who was pointing a mean-looking assault weapon at her through the tall grass.

"Stay back!," she yelled, making a vain attempt to conceal the trembling and unsteady ring in her voice. But her effort at making herself seem formidable and brave was meaningless; the shaking of her pistol in her small hands was a sure sign of that.

"Jesus Christ, man, we almost killed a girl! A live one, at that!" one of them remarked as he and his friend lowered their weapons and stood up, revealing themselves to Clementine.

They both looked surprised at the fact that she was pointing a gun at them. They were both men. One had dark blond hair with blue eyes and a stubble beard, he was in his late 20's, Caucasian, he wore a gray and black plaid button up shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He had specks of dried blood all over his clothes, face and shoes. The other man wore a blue t shirt with faded unreadable words printed across his chest, converse and blue jeans splattered with dried blood, he was also in his late twenty's and has gelled up jet black hair, blue eyes and he was also Caucasian. They each carried a medium sized backpack on their backs.

The blond haired man carried an AKMSU rifle while the black haired man carried a SAW Machine gun.

The black haired man pointed at her and looked at his friend "Is just me… or are we being held at gun point by a _nine-year-old?" _he asked flatly.

"Well little girls do mature way faster than boys," The dark blond haired man stated. "She like _way _ahead of me when I was that age."

"Guess nine must be the new eighteen," The black haired man joked.

"I said stay back!" Clementine cried again shaking even more now.

The man with the gelled up hair chuckled amused "Like you would use thing…" he started to say.

Clementine immediately fired at the ground near his feet, startling them.

"Jesus H. Christ!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

The dark blond-haired man held his hands out "Hey, hey, hey, kid. Take it easy, calm down, we're not gonna hurt you,"

Hee slowly approached her, but as he did so Clementine started to back away fearfully and continued to point her gun at him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Clem-Clementine," The nine year old said.

"Sergeant Jed Harker, United States Marine Corps." The dark blond haired man said, he gestured to his friend "That's my buddy, Robert Malcolm,"

Robert waved "Hello,"

"Why are you alone out here kid?" Jed asked "Where are your parents?"

The mention of her parents, who were now walkers immediately saddened Clementine, she began to tear up as she dipped her head and lowered her gun.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy, easy, I'm sorry," Jed said sympathetically, it didn't take much for the two of them to realize what happened to her parents. They gazed at her sadly and sympathetically.

Jed kneeled down to look at her closely "Hey," he said.

Clementine looked Jed in eye.

"Listen. I lost my parents too, I know how devastating it feels," Jed told her. Clementine wiped her tears from her eyes and seemed to be a bit comforted by Jed's words of consolation.

Robert held up a hand "Uh, excuse me, kid?" he asked, Clementine looked up at him "You mind telling us why your covered in _muck?_"

Robert gestured to the large amount of blood that covered her dirty dress.

"Oh, um, a man… a man who protected me… he figured out that… if you smell like them… they won't bite you," she explained.

"That's smart," Jed admitted.

"Yeah, he was…" Clementine said slowly and sadly.

"Any idea where _he _is now?" Robert questioned.

Clementine started to tear up and sob once more, Jed gave Robert a steely glance.

"Sorry…" Robert muttered "I'll shut up now,"

Jed put a hand on her little shoulder "Clem, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," he said "But right now you got to stay strong and keep moving forward, ok?"

"That's what _he_ said," Clementine stated.

"Well like we said, he was a smart man," Jed smiled.

"Jed, come on, we got to move," Robert reminded him.

"Right," Jed nodded as he stood up. They both began walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Clementine asked them. They stopped and turned to her.

"We're gonna try and scout out Savannah," Jed told her "See how many of them there are and find any possible survivors,"

"You can't!" Clementine proclaimed "There's _thousands_ of them in there!"

"She's right Jed," he said.

Jed turned to Robert who was holding up a pair of binoculars. He then handed the binoculars' over to Jed who looked through them and saw the large amount of walkers that were wandering around Savannah.

"We're gonna be fighting some _serious_ odds down there," Robert remarked.

Instead of horror, Jed seemed to smile at the sight of all those walkers.

"Good thing we like a challenge," he smirked.

Robert smirked as well "Great, now you sound like Erica,"

"Oh lord take me now," Jed said jokingly while looking up to the heavens. They both chuckle a bit. Clementine looked at them strangely, a bit confused by their seemingly calm and light hearted attitudes.

"Guess we'd better head back," Jed said "Now that we know what we're up against we can come back with more guys… and bigger guns,"

Robert nods "Sounds good,"

Jed and Robert start to walk in the opposite direction and towards the hill they were walking down. They stop and turn to Clementine.

"You coming?" Robert asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Our camp is just over that hill, you want to come with?" Jed asked her.

"Uh… I don't know…" Clementine said unsure and a bit afraid.

"Uh, need I remind you that your only other option is stay out here, alone, with _them_," Robert reminded her, while gesturing to the city where the sounds of walkers could be heard.

Clementine looked back, saw that they had a point and started to follow them.

"Atta girl," Jed smiled. Clementine returned his smile a bit and pressed on.

"Uh, why do I feel like we just drafted a kid into the military?" Robert questioned Jed.

"Hey, at this point, we might as well _be_ the army," Jed stated.

"Amen," Robert agreed.

And with that the trio walked off towards the deep countryside of Georgia.


	3. At the Camp

**Chapter 3: At the Camp**

After an hour of walking, the trio were finally out of the outskirts of Savannah and were now fully in the countryside of Georgia. Robert noticed how quiet Clementine was - poor kid was probably overwhelmed by what had happened. Robert couldn't imagine how she had managed to survive throughout this whole chaos, but now that she was with them, he felt a strong desire to protect her.

"So kid, where ya from?" Robert asked. "Obviously not from Savannah so…"

"Uh… somewhere… near Macon," Clementine replied hesitantly.

"Wow. You came all the way from Macon?" Robert remarked, impressed. She was even tougher than he had thought.

Clementine gulped. "Well... there was this guy who protected me. Lee. He and I were part of a group there… but they're all gone now." There was a slight quaver in her voice, and her next words were soft. "What... what about you?"

"We're from Spokane," Jed answered

"How far is Spokane?" the nine year old wondered. Clementine had never gone far out of the country before this whole.. thing had happened. Her dad and mum had always told her that one day they'd backpack across the country, but that never happened. Clementine looked away, hastily blinking back tears.

"Pretty far," Jed replied.

"Yeah, like the other side of the country far," Robert added.

"Wow…" Clementine remarked. "You must have been _very_ lucky,"

"Yeah, we do alright," Jed nodded modestly. "Of course, we have lost some people along the way, but that's what happens when you're at war."

"War?" Clementine echoed.

"That's what this is to us; a war against the dead," Jed told her "It may take us the rest of our lives…"

"Assuming we live to see our thirties," Robert cut in.

"But _eventually_ we'll able to wipe out most of them… and take our homes back," Jed stated.

Clementine gazed up at Jed with wide eyes, feeling a sense of hopefulness and optimism, something she hasn't felt since Lee died.

"Hey, looks like we're just about there!" Robert told them as he pointed up ahead.

The trio walked until they stood on top of a large hill. Clementine gasps softly when she saw their camp; there were multiple vehicles parked all around, some even had large guns attached to them, several tents and over a dozen people walking around doing things like guarding the camp with their guns, talking amongst themselves and laughing. Clementine even saw a couple of kids running around playing and laughing.

"Wow…" she breathed. It was all she could say due to her being so stunned by the sight.

"Yeah, we're what you call a 'mobile camp'," Robert said.

"Mobile camp?" Clementine echoed.

"Yeah, we tend to keep on the move and rarely stay in one spot for too long," Jed told her "If we did _they_ would after us, one or two at first but eventually… more and more… a never ending army of walkers,"

"Before Lee died… he told me to always keep moving, that staying in certain places just makes it a target," Clementine said.

"Huh, great mind think alike I suppose," Robert shrugged with a smile. "Now come on, let's introduce you to everyone,"

They begin to make their decent down towards the camp.

Several notice them coming, and some especially notice the nine year old girl that they were bringing along with them as well. People like Jed's seventeen-year old sister for example.

Jed's sister shared many traits with her brother, such as the blond hair and blue eyes. Except her's was much longer and slightly messy, possibly due to the fact that she hasn't brushed it since the apocalypse began.

She wore a long gray jacket, a dark yellow dress shirt underneath, a black shirt and tights and black shoes.

She runs up to Jed.

"Hey, you made it back!" she said, happy to see her brother.

"Yeah, told you we would, didn't we?" Jed smiled.

Erica smiled back at him as a particularly big African man in his mid thirties approaches. He was tall, towering over Clementine, had big bulging muscles and a bald head with a small beard. He wore a tight olive green t-shirt and brown cargo pants with black boots.

"Jed! Welcome back man," the big man said.

Jed and the big guy shook hands "Good to see you to Corporal Jackson,"

The corporal chuckled then noticed the girl known as Clementine shyly hiding behind Jed's leg.

"Uh… Jed? Who's the kid?" he asked.

Clementine then came out, though she didn't look the big guy in the eye.

"Daryl, this is Clementine," Jed said "We found her on the outskirts of Savannah,"

"You check it out?" Daryl inquired.

"Yeah and… it's bad down there man," Jed told his friend.

Daryl sighed "Figures…" he muttered.

Another woman with shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes, and looked to be in her mid twenties, approached them. She also had a katana strapped around her back.

She wore a magenta leather jacket over a blue shirt, dark brown pants and leather boots.

The woman seemed to be smiling at Jed "Well, well, you're alive," she remarked. "Nice to see you survived your trip with Robert,"

"I'm right here you know," Robert reminded her.

She nodded "Oh, I know,"

Jed smiled amused "Hey, Toni, sorry we took so long. We did manage to find something however,"

Jed gestured to Clementine, who was smiling at Toni in a friendly manner.

"Hi!" she said, as she gave Toni a polite wave.

Toni bent down to look Clementine in the eye and smiled at her warmly, her warm smile reminded Clementine of Kenny's wife, Katjaa which comforted her a bit and made her more at ease.

"Well hi there, sweetie," she said sweetly. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

Feeling too sad and a bit uneasy to mention the exact location of her old home, she decided to tell them the name of Lee's hometown instead.

"Ma-Macon, I came from Macon," Clementine response.

Daryl whistled impressed.

"Yeah, she's a tough one right here," Robert gestured to the nine-year old who blushed with embarrassment. "She'd make a great addition to our little 'resistance'."

"She's just a little girl," Toni pointed out.

"Toni, get real, there's no such thing as 'being too young' these days," Erica pointed out. "Besides, we need all the help we can get,"

"She's got a point, were short handed as it is," Daryl added.

Jed nodded in agreement, but turned to Clementine. "What do you say kid? You in?"

Clementine shook her head slightly and anxiously "I…" She looked up at Jed with an indecisive look on her face.

Suddenly, somebody interrupted loudly and rushed over to them.

"Hey!"

They all turned and saw a Korean-American with a small black mustache and wearing a Marine Corps Combat Uniform approach.

"Lance Corporal Lang," Jed said.

"Hey. We got trouble." Lang said. "A family of Mexican being attacked by a horde of Walkers. Sergeant Major Tanner is already there with a few more our recruits but I fear that the old man might get overwhelmed if he doesn't get help, not to mention the dead will have Mexican for dinner tonight."

Jed turned to the others. "Let's go!"

The five young adults start to run off along with Lance Corporal Lang, who lead them to where the Mexican family was being attacked. Clementine was then left along at their camp, unsure of whether or not to help these seemingly nice strangers or stay behind…


	4. Shooting Range

**Chapter 4: Shooting Range**

Elsewhere, a fifty-six year old man named Sergeant Major Aaron Tanner was standing in front of a Mexican family firing his Colt M4A1 carbine at a horde of incoming Walkers. He managed to swiftly kill many of them with a shot to the head. Several more young men and women also fire at the horde with their own rifles but some miss at times and allow the undead to advance towards them.

"Hold this line people! I repeat; hold this line!" Tanner shouted. "Do not let them near these civilians!"

Tanner and the other members of the resistance backed a little further away from the incoming army of walking corpses while still maintaining a strong line between them and the innocent civilians. Eventually some of the dead manage to grab one of the other shooters and quickly dig their teeth into his arm, his screams of agony could be heard all over as they drag him to the ground and begin to rip the flesh off his body.

This process repeats itself as more and more members of the resistance were quickly killed by the dead till Tanner was the only one left standing to protect the Mexican family.

Tanners backs further and further until he directly in front of the terrified Mexican family.

"You want some of this!? Huh? Come and get me!" Tanner taunted the walkers. "Come on Walker scum! Come on, you undead animals! I'm waiting!"

The walkers roar loudly in response and began to surround him, they were so close in fact that Tanner almost gagged upon smelling their rotting flesh up close and personal.

"Final thought; if there is afterlife… a nice beach house would not be out of line," he muttered.

Before the walkers could grab him they are quickly shot down by a flurry of bullets. Tanner turns and sees Jed and the others coming over the hill.

Robert smirked as put his gun on his shoulder "Catch you fella's at a bad time?" he asked.

Tanner smiles wearily. "About freaking time,"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nicky asked as he loaded his gun. "Let's Git-R-Done!"

He along with Jed, Daryl, Robert and Erica all start to fire at the walkers, wiping out a majority of them. Toni leaped upwards and stabbed on the in the head with her sword before slicing two of their heads and cutting up several more. They all began to wipe out many of the walkers like a tight unit, with none of them losing their cool or becoming afraid.

He then noticed several walkers approaching from behind.

"Look out!"

The others turn and notice the walkers behind them, but before they can shoot them down they are quickly shot in the head by several unknown bullets.

"What the…?" Robert remarked surprised.

Some of the walkers up front are also shot down by an unknown shooter with deadly accuracy.

"Who the f…" Jed started to say, but before he could he turned and noticed Clementine standing behind them advancing towards and shooting down the walkers in front of them calmly and coolly. Everyone stood back as Clementine continue to eliminate the rest of the walkers single handily.

"Wow…" Toni said in awe.

"Yeah, you go kid," Erica nodded in agreement.

"Remind me never to get on this kid's bad side," Robert told the others.

"Trust me, I think we're already there," Daryl stated.

"Well, I'll be darned…" Aaron remarked. "Where the hell did you _find_ this kid, Harker?"

"It's a long story, sir," Jed replied. "But let's just say this… she lost someone recently, someone precious to her… and I think now she's trying to let out all her frustrations on them,"

Clementine sees one crawling on the ground and coldly shoots it in the head, putting it out of its misery. When the Mexican family saw that all of the Walkers had been eliminated they breathed a sigh of relief. Tanner approaches them.

"You folks ok?" he asked.

The father of the family nods. "Si, Gracias mi amigo,"

"No worries," Aaron assured them.

Jed approached. "Listen, it's too dangerous to be out here. Why don't you come with us to our camp, we'll find you something to eat,"

The Mexican family smiled and nodded at the idea.

"Oh and make sure you bring everything you've been carrying with you," Robert added. "Everything helps, you know,"

Erica looked down at the chewed up bodies of their fellow comrades sadly.

"We should bury them." She said.

"Later, it's about to get dark and you know how active they get during the night," Toni reminded her.

"Right," Erica nodded, before shooting their bodies in the head so they wouldn't turn.

Jed approached Clementine from behind, she was panting and huffing, completely out of breath and exhausted by the feat she just accomplished.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid, great job." Jed told her.

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Alright, let's head back everybody!" Daryl called out.

Everyone started to turn around and move in the direction of the camp. Jed began to walk then felt his arm being gripped, he looked down and saw Clementine holding his hand tightly and looking at him with wide eyes. After watching her impressively take down all those Walkers Jed had almost forgotten that she was still a kid and needed to be looked after. He held her hand tightly as well.

"Let's go, stay close to me," he told her. Clem nodded and followed him as they began to walk back towards the camp.


	5. Stories Part 1

**Chapter 5**

It soon became night-time but the time the group returned to the camp, the people mourned the ones who were lost and greeted the Mexican family that Jed, Clem and the others rescued all while cheering and chanting 'Wolverines' as well as waving the American flag in the air.

"Wolverines?" Clementine asked Jed curiously, not knowing what their chant meant.

"It's what we call our little group, it was Robert's idea," Jed explained. "He watched a lot of old 80's movies back in the day, 'Red Dawn' being his favorite so…"

"Oh. Got it."

"Come on, let's gather around the campfire." Jed told her, he paused when he realized just when he said. "Oh great, listen to me, I sound like I'm in a_ camping _movie," This made Clementine giggled at bit at his expense.

"It's not funny," Jed told her.

Robert leaned in, laughing also. "It's the tiniest bit funny," he said. "Now come on, everyone's waiting to meet the new girl."

"Great, now we're in a sitcom." Jed remarked flatly.

"Seems like." Robert nodded.

Clementine smiled at the two grown men amused, feeling a kind of happiness she had not felt in a long time as she followed them to where the rest of their group was gathered around a campfire.

Jed got the attention of everyone else. "Everyone. This is Clementine. Our newest arrival. Go ahead Clem, say hello."

Clementine smiled shyly and waved. "Hi!"

Everybody else smiled sweetly at her, waved and each said their own kind of 'hello' to her. Slowly but surely Clementine was starting to become more comfortable with these new people.

"Yeah, this little girl saved our lives earlier today," Robert stated proudly. "Took out a whole bunch of walkers all by herself."

Clementine smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of her head while many of the other folks gathered around the fire smiled at her impressed.

"So Clem, did you really come all the way from Macon?" Erica inquired curiously.

Clementine nodded. "Yes."

"So how was it? As bad as here?" Daryl questioned. Clementine nodded in response once more.

"Bummer." Robert muttered as he tossed a stick into the fire.

"There were ten of us, which included me, the man who protected me; Lee, a married couple and their son, a loud woman and her equally loud dad, a nice reporter lady and a man from the Air Force base," Clementine said. "But… they all died… one by one."

Everyone stared at her sympathetically, not being able to imagine what that little girl had been through and seen with her own eyes. They guessed that they she had been through just as much as they had and possibly more so.

"What about your family?" Toni wondered. "Aren't they…"

Toni stopped from saying anymore when she noticed Robert making a gesture for her to stop talking.

"Never mind." Toni finished, and with that Clementine sat down in front of the fire along with Robert and Jed.

"So kid, you and your old crew get into some… sticky situations like we did?" Nicky inquired interested.

Clementine nodded again. "Yes…"

"Like to with the rest of us?" Daryl asked. Clementine looked unsure then looked at Jed and Robert for reassurance.

"It's ok, go ahead." Jed assured her. "You don't have to tell us _everything_, just tell us all you can remember."

"We'll tell out stories if you will." Robert offered.

"From the start?" Clementine questioned, when Jed nodded, she decided to start. "Well, my parents when on vacation in Savannah before it happened and left me with my babysitter; Sandra. I heard her scream so I ran into my tree house. I stayed up there for a couple days, I saw walkers and thought they were monsters. Luckily for me, they couldn't get up to my tree house" Nobody interrupted her as she continued to speak.

"I heard a gunshot and that's when I saw Lee. He was hurt, his leg was bleeding but I was too scared to help. He went inside my house looking for help and that's when my babysitter attacked him, she had become a walker too, but he got her. After we got outside we met a man named Shawn and his friend, Chet. They saved us and brought us to the farm of a man named Hershel."

"Hey… didn't we pass a farm while entering Georgia a few weeks back?" Toni questioned.

"Sure did, managed to wipe out most of the walkers there too." Nicky nodded.

"There are walkers there now?" Clementine inquired, worried about the state of Hershel and his family.

"_Were_, when we got there it was completely overrun, plus the barn was on fire." Daryl told her. "Once we cleared out the place, we checked for survivors but there was no one there."

"We assume the people who _were_ there are either missing or dead." Toni finished.

"Oh…" The nine year old said sadly.

"Anyways, you were saying Clem?" Jed asked, wanting to her more about what happened to the nine year old girl.

"Ok, well after we left the farm we went down to Macon then were attacked but a guy named Glenn saved us." Clementine said. "There was a big fight because they thought Duck was bit, but he really wasn't. Lee talked it over with the people in the pharmacy they pulled us into. There were lots of people now! Like Glenn, Me and Lee, Kenny and his family, Carly, Doug, Lily, and her Father." Clementine paused remembering them all, some good and some bad. "The pharmacy we were in was Lee's parents; they weren't there, he was so sad… I don't think they made it."

"Neither did _our_ Dad." Erica interjected sadly.

"What happened?" Clementine asked her.

"He got bit… by one of my men who just turned, he took one of my grenades… told us to run then ran towards the herd of walkers heading our way and… pulled the pin." Jed explained grimly.

"He sacrificed himself… for us." Erica finished.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Clementine told them, close to tears.

"You didn't know." Jed assured her comfortingly.

"I'm just sorry for being noisy." Clementine admitted sadly.

Jed put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, all of our families are gone and we all just wish things would've been different."

"Yeah." Clementine muttered, remembering the undead faces of her parents and wishing that they'd both made it, along with Lee. But that was a just a wish, a dream, a dream that will never _ever_ come true.


	6. Stories Part 2

**Chapter 6**

After a minute of sad silence Robert quickly got tired of all the silence and spoke up.

"So… what else happened to and your group Clem?" Robert asked slowly.

"Well… at the pharmacy when the walkers closed in on us Doug died trying to save us and Lee saved me after that my walkie talkie broke, Glenn had the other one. They were how I used to talk to my Mom and Dad. Then we went over to a motel and made it our home, that's when Glenn left. We saved a guy named Mark, who decided to stay with us," Clementine started again. "Then, three months later, Lee and Kenny found a nice boy named Ben and his teacher, but his teacher died and almost killed Katjaa. That's when we learned everyone who dies comes back as a walker."

"Yeah… we found out the hard way too…" Daryl stated. "One of our friends got his neck snapped after he hit a way due to a explosion caused by saw nut job, when we came back to bury him, well… the rest is pretty self-explanatory."

Clementine gulped, thinking of how scary that must have been for them then proceeded to tell the group more about her story."

"One day when I was playing strange men came to our motel they talked about how they had a dairy farm and food to give us. Lee seemed to trust him so we went to the farm but Carly and Ben stayed back, they were going to come back later," she said.

Clementine remembered what happened at the dairy… how they killed people and ate them. Also how her and lee almost died trying to escape. Tear filling her eyes once again she told the group how they were really bad men, and how she almost ate human meat.

"Then… at Diner… We… we saw Mark with his legs cut off! It… it was a person. They tried to make us eat a person! Lee told me to run but one of the men knocked me out. When I woke up me, Lee, Lily, Kenny and her dad were in a giant freezer. Lily's dad was going to die and Lee tried to save him. But was no use and… Kenny killed him." The eight year old told them sorrowfully.

"Jesus Christ…" Nicky bemoaned.

"He did that in front of you?" Toni asked in shock and confusion.

Clementine nodded. "Yes."

Jed sighed. "Cannibalism. Shoot… how… why would they do something like that?" Jed wondered.

It was Sergeant Major Tanner's turn to sigh. "I don't know Jed… when people are desperate enough they'll do…_ terrible_ things to survive," he said. "I guess the hunger… it just drove them _mad_."

"Yeah, I heard when people go feral, there's nothing human left in them." Robert said. "I mean they might as well be a pack of wild dogs… kind of like those Mad Survivors we ran into."

"Mad Survivors?" Clementine echoed.

"Yeah, they were a bunch of ordinary folk turned crazy thanks to the apocalypse." Jed explained. "They tried to kill us multiple times, even managed to kill a few of our friends, including the one we mentioned earlier who turned into of them."

"They even killed a bunch of people we were transporting to safety." Erica added. "Dirt bags…"

"What… what did you do?" Clementine inquired, afraid to know the answer.

"What we had to." Robert replied bluntly.

"You mean what _you_ had to." Jed pointed out, his temper slowly rising.

Clementine looked to Erica, hoping to get a more calm answer.

"Me and Robert… killed all of them. After they killed another of our friends, a cop and a friend of our Dad's… and admitted it." Erica informed her. "I guess I just… lost it at that point. Plus I learned what happens when you don't deal with immediate threats the _hard_ way… so I couldn't take the chance that they'd come back and kill one us again."

"But… Lee said that killing is bad no matter what." Clementine stated.

"It is, but as you know Walkers aren't people and you should never kill someone unless it's in self defence." Jed told her.

"Yeah, and besides it's not like anybody else out there can judge." Robert said. "We've _all_ got blood on our hands, we're all in the same boat so what be the point of arguing about it?"

"Man's got a point." Daryl pointed out.

"So what happened to these cannibals?" Erica asked Clementine.

"I don't know… Lee didn't kill them. He said they might have been able to get away from the walkers but that was over a week ago so…" Clementine began.

"If there's one thing I've learned little missy it's that you never count someone as dead until you've found a body." Nicky told her.

"Oh… kind of like my parents…" Clementine said sadly, then she remembered something important. "Hey, if that's true… do you think the people I couldn't find might still be alive too?"

"If they're good at staying alive, hopefully yes, it's possible." Daryl nodded. This answer seemed to fill Clementine with hope, something she hadn't felt in a while.

"Anyways, you mind continuing with your story Clem?" Toni asked her.

"Yeah, what happened to the cannibals?" Robert added.

"Lee spared them. I don't know what happened to them later on, they might have been able to get away from the walkers but I don't know…" Clementine said.

"Well we haven't seen anybody like that, so that's good right?" Erica asked hopefully.

Jed nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well after that, we found a car full of supplies and food. Everyone else wanted to take it but me, Lily and Lee didn't want them to, but they did it anyway…" Clementine continued.

"Well _they_ seem nice." Robert remarked sarcastically. Toni nudged him hard for his rude remark, silencing him.

"Well a week later, one my friends Ben, made a deal with a bunch of bad people called bandits, in order to stop them from attacking us…" Clementine started to say as the bad memory started to become fresh in mind once more. "But then… everything started to go wrong…"


	7. Stories Part 3

**Chapter 7**

Everyone continued to listen inventively as Clementine continued to tell her story.

"The bad people attacked and they let walkers in. One also bit Duck. We packed up into RV and went on the road. Lily was sad that her Dad was gone and got angry at Carly, she started yelling at her when we stopped the RV and when I came out I saw Lily shoot her. Lee was sad because he really liked Carly." She looked over at Jed who stared at her sympathetically. "But despite what she did Lee still let her back on to the RV."

"What? Why would he do that?" Robert questioned, he sounded like he couldn't believe her.

"I… guess he wanted to give her another chance and… figure out what to do with her." Clementine replied. "But she stole our RV anyways…"

"Figures," Robert interrupted.

"Hey, I'm sure she had her reasons." Jed stated.

"Kind of like _you_ did when you gunned those psycho's down back in Spokane, remember?" Daryl inquired, even though he knew full well that Robert did remember.

"Let _that_ live forever!" Robert exclaimed annoyed.

"Can I please continue?" Clementine asked, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"Of course, go ahead sweetie." Toni told her.

"Ok… now where was I… oh right! Just before Lily left we found a train that was set to take us to Savannah but along the way Duck got even sicker so we had to stop the train so Katjaa could… put Duck out of his misery." Clementine said tearfully.

"Dang…" Robert bemoaned.

"Why couldn't Lee have just done it himself?" Erica wondered. "Jed did it for Connor's Dad when he got bit." Clementine looked at her curiously.

"He was a friend of ours… who we… had to leave behind when he got it as well. It was his call," the seventeen year old explained, very sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Clementine said sympathetically.

"Well hey… we've all lost something kid." Aaron reminded. "That's the one thing we all have in common these days."

"Yeah." Clementine said, with a nod. "Anyways… after Kenny killed Duck we met a nice couple named Omid and Christa, they helped us get the train moving after it was stopped by a diesel truck. While we were looking for something to cut it down Lee and I encountered some walkers but I was too scared to do anything, that's when he reminded me that everything we will ever do is dangerous."

"Amen to that." Robert agreed.

"After we got the blowtorch Omid and Lee used it to cut the tanker down but we had to leave quickly because a herd of walkers was coming after us." Clementine continued. "We barely managed to escape and soon headed towards Savannah, that's when things _really_ started to get bad…"

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, sorry, it's just that my attention has been kind of split at the moment, I'll try to make the next one longer and don't worry once the stories are over that is when the action kicks in.**


End file.
